


The Apple Of My Eye

by ella_rose88



Series: Stories from ag-fics challenges [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ella_rose88/pseuds/ella_rose88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One certain Pendragon baby is having trouble sleeping...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Apple Of My Eye

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of the [Fic Battle 2.0](http://ag-fics.livejournal.com/90196.html) over at [ag_fics](http://ag-fics.livejournal.com/). The prompt was: _Arthur sings a lullaby_ from [yaezaki](http://yaezaki.livejournal.com/).

It has been a month since Gwen had given birth to Gwydre and he is still he waking up several times throughout the night. All the parenting books say this is normal, but Arthur wishes that baby were born with the ability to able to sleep. Sleep deprivation was expected of course after they found out they were going to have a baby, what they did not expect was how much it would affect them.  
  
Rocking Gwydre in his arms, Arthur takes the bottle away before placing it on the coffee table. It was 2am and though Gwen liked to be the one to get up, she did not wake up and Arthur was glad. She needed her sleep. He did too, but he wasn’t important. Gwen needed the sleep more than him, especially after carrying their son for 9 months before a gruelling 36 hour labour.   
  
As soon as he takes the bottle away from his son’s mouth, he starts wailing again!  
  
He tries swaying him, rocking him, singing ‘Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star’ and all of the other lullabies he knows at the moment, but nothing works.   
  
“Shush, shush Gwydre, we don’t want to wake mummy,” He tries to tell him to no avail.   
  
It is then that he spots Gwen’s iPod in the stereo and decides to see if he can find something on there.   
  
Balancing the baby on one arm with great skill, he scrolls through the play list and finds something. Pressing play, and turning down the volume as to not wake his wife, music starts to flow in the room.   
  
 _Hush, little baby, don't say a word, Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird._    
  
He joins in to sing, as he rocks the baby in a soothing motion…  
  
 _And if that mockingbird won't sing, Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring._  
And if that diamond ring turns brass, Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass.  
And if that looking glass gets broke, Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat,  
And if that billy goat doesn't pull, Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull.  
  
Arthur notices Gwydre’s eyes began to droop, a sign that sleep is not too far away. But still he continues…   
  
 _And if that cart and bull turn over, Mama's gonna buy you a dog named Rover._  
And if that dog named Rover won't bark, Mama's gonna buy you a horse and cart.  
And if that horse and cart fall down, Well you'll still be the sweetest baby in town.  
  
And finally he is asleep and Arthur sighs in relief as he watches his perfect baby breathe in and out, one of his fists curled on his forehead, the other on his stomach. Very much like his father when he sleeps.   
  
He goes to place the baby back into his cot, when there leaning on the archway frame is Gwen.   
  
“How long have you been there?” He asks.   
  
“Long enough,” She tells him, mirth and love deep in her eyes as she watches her husband with their son, gently placing him back into his cot.   
  
Walking towards him, she brings him into her embrace and snuggles into his chest. Not missing the hint of milk and baby dribble on his white shirt and not minding it at all. She loves it in fact. It’s a sign that their baby exists, that Arthur is an amazing and hands on father.   
  
She feels his chin upon her head, him inhaling the scent of her hair and while she knows that they both need their rest, she stays in his warming embrace. For there is nowhere else she would rather be than here – home.


End file.
